Choice
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Karenanya... untuk apa Ao menyuruhnya untuk memilih? / "Aku... selalu berada di pihak Sousuke..." / "Kau yakin? Kutanya kembali, berada di pihak siapa kau saat ini?" / Modification Canon. Shounen-ai. Special for Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5: "Freedom". Ao x Shino x Sousuke. Don't like, Don't read!


_**Summary:**_ Karenanya... untuk apa Ao menyuruhnya untuk memilih?** /** "Aku... selalu berada di pihak Sousuke..." **/** "Kau yakin? Kutanya kembali, berada di pihak siapa kau saat ini?"

_**Warning:**_ _Modification Canon_. OOC **(**saya usahakan sebisa mungkin _in character_, tapi mohon dimaklumi jika tetap terasa _out of character_**)**. _**Shounen-ai**__. _

_**~Special Fanfiction for Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5: "Freedom"~**_

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre:**_ _Romance __**/**__ Hurt __**/**__ Comfort_

_** Disclaimer: **_

Hakkenden –Touhou Hakken Ibun- **(c)** Miyuki Abe_-Sensei_

_**Fanfic**_**:** _Choice_ **(c)** Hanabi Kaori

_**Main Pair:**_

Ao** x** Inuzuka Shino **x** Inukawa Sousuke

**.**

* * *

— _**Choice —**_

* * *

**.**

_**"Freedom **__—is free to determine our own__** choice."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Tanpa memilih untuk berada di pihak siapa, kau tetap peduli pada kami berdua, Shino..."_

Kalimat itu kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya, seketika itu pula membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Mengacak rambut pendeknya yang memang sejak awal tidak rapi, lalu menghela napas dengan berat. Dalam hati, pemuda itu merutuki kesialan yang menimpa dirinya ketika pergi bertugas untuk mengurus masalah Yanahime.

"Shino."

Suara seseorang yang amat ia kenal terdengar tengah memanggil namanya. Shino menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang, mendapati sosok tinggi seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk. Sesuatu yang ia perkirakan sebagai handuk berada di tangan kanannya.

"Sousuke, Ada apa?"

Sousuke tersenyum, dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Shino yang tengah terduduk santai di halaman belakang penginapan Konaya. "Kau sudah mandi?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Un, sudah. Sehabis makan malam tadi," jawab Shino seraya mengangguk. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam masing-masing kantung celana pendeknya, kemudian balik bertanya. "Kalau kau?"

"Belum, aku baru akan mandi sekarang."

"Oh.."

'_Aneh..'_

Sousuke tahu ada yang aneh dengan reaksi Shino barusan. Selama lebih dari lima tahun hidup bersama _**—**__baik itu ketika mereka masih berada di desa Ootsuka, maupun setelah tragedi itu terjadi__**—**__._ Sousuke tentunya telah mengenal bagaimana pribadi Shino seutuhnya, dan jawaban singkat yang baru saja diberikan oleh Shino itu aneh. Biasanya pemuda bertubuh layaknya anak usia tigabelas tahun itu pasti akan ribut ingin membantu Sousuke memakai _shampoo _atau sejenisnya, tetapi barusan... respon itu rasanya terlalu tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shino?" tanya Sousuke sambil menajamkan kedua iris biru miliknya, berusaha menangkap segala keanehan yang mungkin saja akan tercermin dari raut wajah Shino.

"Eh? Aa... aku baik-baik saja.." dan perkiraan pemuda beriris biru itu tak salah, karena ada keganjilan dalam raut wajah Shino. Sousuke menatap iris hijau kekuningan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Tanpa Shino sendiri menyadarinya, kedua bola matanya itu kini tengah merefleksikan isi hatinya.

_**Keraguan**_

_**Kebimbangan**_

_**Perasaan yang membuatmu tak bisa meyakini apapun lagi...**_

Sousuke bisa melihat dengan jelas semua perasaan itu terpantul dari kedua bola mata Shino yang cantik. Ia tidak tahu... ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu hingga hatinya tak tenang seperti ini. Sousuke benci ketika Shino merahasiakan sesuatu darinya, seakan-akan dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, hati kecil Sousuke menyuruhnya untuk tetap membiarkan Shino dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menghela napas, Sousuke pun mengelus perlahan puncak kepala Shino.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Jangan terlalu lama di luar, angin malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Cepatlah pergi tidur, Shino." Ucapnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Shino yang masih berdiri seorang diri. Sepeninggal Sousuke, Shino tak juga masuk ke kamarnya. Memang benar tubuhnya agak lelah karena perjalan kembali ke Ibukota yang panjang. Mereka sampai di Ibukota ketika matahari terbenam, dan Kobungo mengajak mereka untuk ikut makan malam dan menginap di penginapan Konaya.

Mereka semua ingat sekali bagaimana marahnya Kokonoe karena ternyata Keno pergi tanpa meminta izin sama sekali, apalagi Keno kembali dalam keadaan terluka. Dan Shino tanpa perasaan bersalah justru mentertawai nasib malang Asakeno, tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya juga kemungkinan akan menerima kemarahan Hamaji ketika pulang nanti. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, namun bulan purnama yang indah telah menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya menolak segala rasa lelah itu, dan sedari tadi ia justru sibuk memandangi bulan. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya selama mengurus masalah Yanahime. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi hanya satu yang terus-menerus mengganggu pikirannya.

_**Ao...**_

Nama yang digunakan oleh bayangan Sousuke untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri. Alasan utama Shino pergi mengurus masalah Yanahime, adalah untuk merebut kembali _tama_ milik Sousuke yang dicuri oleh Ao. Ia tidak tahu apa rencana Ao sebenarnya dengan mencuri _tama_ itu. Bahkan, ternyata Ao ikut campur tangan dalam masalah Yanahime. kini Sousuke juga telah mengetahui tentang keberadaan Ao, dan yang terburuk... mereka telah berusaha untuk saling membunuh. Shino kembali membuang napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua orang _**—**__yang sebenarnya adalah satu__**—**_ itu jika kekuatan Murasame tidak meledak dan memanggil wujud asli Yana.

Kira-kira siapa yang akan tertebas, lalu mati? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada yang satunya lagi jika salah satu dari mereka mati? Tidak. Shino tidak mau memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang mengerikan itu. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia yakin pasti ada semacam kesinambungan di antara Sousuke dan Ao, karena bagaimanapun juga kedua orang itu adalah satu. Ya, kan? Karenanya... untuk apa Ao menyuruhnya untuk memilih?

"Jangan bercanda," Shino mendesis selagi menatap refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di kolam ikan. Di belakangnya, tampak refleksi besar milik sang bulan yang bersinar terang dengan indahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat hingga tampak bergetar. "Aku... selalu berada di pihak Sousuke..."

_**Tapi mereka berdua adalah Sousuke...**_

Itulah yang menghantui pikirannya. Ia tidak mungkin memilih, jika keduanya adalah orang yang sama. Karena mereka berdua adalah _**'**__Sousuke__**'**_. Wajah, suara, ingatan, tak ada satupun yang berbeda di antara mereka. Lalu bagaimana Shino akan memilih? Bagaimana ia harus memilih?

Shino menunduk, mengambil sebuah batu kecil untuk dilemparkan ke dalam kolam. Tindakan itu mengakibatkan munculnya riak kecil air. Ikan-ikan di dalam kolam nampak kebingungan. Kolam yang semula tenang itu kini dihiasi oleh gelombang-gelombang air ciptaan para ikan, hingga refleksi dirinya dan sang bulan sudah tak nampak jelas lagi. Shino tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sepertinya Murasame benar-benar membuatnya tak hanya terjebak dalam tubuh anak-anak, tetapi juga pikiran anak-anak. Meski ia bilang bahwa secara mental ia tetap bisa tumbuh dewasa ternyata hal itu sangat meragukan.

"Tertawa setelah menjahili para ikan yang sedang tertidur, kau sungguh anak yang nakal, Shino."

Iris hijau kekuningan itu terbelalak, kaget bercampur rasa ngeri. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha untuk menoleh balik ke belakang. Namun... secepat itu jugalah _orang itu_ merengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang begitu erat. Begitu erat hingga terasa menyesakkan. Shino tercekat masih dengan kedua iris matanya yang melebar, tapi ia hanya diam. Tak bersuara, maupun melawan. Saraf-saraf di tubuhnya seakan tak lagi mau diajak berkerjasama oleh otak yang terus menyuruhnya untuk berontak dan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan _orang itu_. Entah sejak kapan napas Shino begitu memburu dan tak beraturan, apa itu hanya karena ia kaget? Ataukah ia... takut?

Kolam ikan yang mulai kembali tenang perlahan menunjukkan refleksi dirinya, namun kini ia tak hanya sendirian bersama sang rembulan. Sepasang iris berbeda warna itu nampak bersinar, terutama iris kirinya yang berwarna emas. Shino bisa melihat bayangan orang yang tengah merengkuhnya itu dengan jelas sekarang.

"Ao..."

Suaranya hanya sebatas bisikan yang terdengar agak serak. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Shino untuk menemukan suaranya kembali. Ao melepaskan rengkuhannya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Shino menghadap ke arahnya. Menatap mata besar yang bersinar cantik karena disinari oleh sang bulan itu. Sang bayangan Sousuke itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang begitu identik dengan senyuman Sousuke.

"Aku merindukanmu, Shino," ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Ao menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah mungil Shino dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Merasakan betapa halus dan hangatnya kulit wajah tersebut. Shino hanya bisa diam terpaku pada kedua iris berbeda warna yang memandangnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berusaha menjawab.

"Jangan bodoh. Belum lama ini kita bertemu!" jawabnya dengan suara yang mulai kembali normal. Ao tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban itu, dan mulai mempersingkat jarak di antara wajah keduanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di luar seperti ini. Anak-anak seharusnya cepat tidur."

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" Shino berusaha untuk berontak. Setelah terlepas dari genggaman Ao, sebisa mungkin ia menciptakan jarak yang cukup jauh dan aman dari jangkauan pemuda tinggi itu. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan posisi siaga untuk mengeluarkan Murasame, kalau-kalau Ao berbuat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku merindukanmu, Shino."

"Berhenti bercanda! Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya! Kenapa kau datang kemari?" seru Shino lagi, ia sudah mulai terganggu dengan ucapan Ao yang berbelit-belit.

"Jadi aku dilarang datang, meski hanya untuk berkunjung? Kau begitu membenciku ternyata," nada bicara Ao terdengar menantang, namun senyum misterius itu masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku juga adalah Sousuke."

'_Jangan ucapkan __**kalimat itu**__ lagi...'_

Kalimat yang selalu dibenci oleh Shino. Kalimat yang selalu bisa membuatnya diam beribu bahasa, dan tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Karena kalimat itu selalu berhasil mendorong Shino untuk maju satu langkah lebih dekat menuju jurang keraguan dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi... kau bukan Sousuke!" Shino tahu suaranya bergetar penuh keraguan, tidak tahu apakah yang diucapkannya itu benar atau salah. Serasa kehilangan pegangan untuk tetap yakin pada diri sendiri.

"Aku, Inukawa Sousuke. Kau tidak mungkin membantah kenyataan itu, Shino?" Ao mengambil langkah untuk mendekat, tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang Shino tunjukkan untuknya.

"Sou tidak akan pernah... memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri. Dia tidak akan pernah... menyakiti maupun membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah!" langkah Ao terhenti ketika mendengar sederet kalimat terakhir yang Shino ucapkan, pemuda itu menahan senyumannya. Kedua iris berbeda warna yang ia miliki menatap lurus pada sosok Shino, yang tengah menundukkan wajah hingga helai rambut menutupi pandangannya.

"Dia akan melakukannya," Shino mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ao dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku, ataupun dia. Kami berdua pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan..." Ao tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Inukawa Sousuke pasti akan melakukan apapun, jika itu demi dirimu Shino," bola mata besar yang cantik itu melebar ketika mendengarnya. "Demi Shino, apapun akan aku lakukan. Sekalipun itu merenggut nyawa orang lain," Shino tak tahu sejak kapan Ao telah berdiri di hadapannya, dan entah sejak kapan sepasang lengan kekar itu melingkari tubuhnya, mendekapnya lembut. Sebuah dekapan lembut, bukan dekapan erat yang membuatnya sesak seperti sebelumnya. Lembut dan hangat, membuat dirinya merasa begitu aman dan nyaman. Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya, merasakan kehangatan itu.

"Sou..." tanpa sadar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berbisik. Tidak mungkin... ia tidak mungkin menyangkal bahwa orang yang tengah memeluknya ini bukanlah Inukawa Sousuke, karena kini ia bisa merasakannya sendiri. Kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Sousuke padanya, ini adalah kehangatan yang sama. Ia memang belum bisa mempercayai ucapan Ao, namun ketika ia mengingat segala yang telah terjadi, segala yang telah Sousuke lakukan untuknya... maka ia kehabisan kata untuk menyangkal semua itu.

Ao tersenyum lembut tanpa sepengetahuan Shino, menghirup aroma manis yang selalu ia suka dari helaian rambut berwarna ungu gelap milik anak itu. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya meski enggan, tetapi ia ingin menatap sepasang bola mata Shino yang indah. "Ketika semuanya berakhir, aku pasti akan datang menjemputmu. Karenanya, tunggulah aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang," Ao tersenyum seraya mengelus dengan lembut sisi kanan wajah Shino, sedangkan Shino hanya terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku butuhkan. Mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan." Ao melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Shino lalu berbalik memunggungi anak itu.

"Ah, sebelum itu kutanyakan kembali padamu, Shino," Ao kembali berbalik, dan menunduk, menempelkan kedua dahi mereka bersama-sama. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan semisal aku membunuh Sousuke?"

Kedua bola mata Shino kembali membulat tak percaya. Didorongnya Ao dengan cukup keras, hingga pemuda tinggi itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan coba-coba untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu! Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menebasmu jika kau sampai berani melakukannya!" Ao terdiam menatapnya. Sebisa mungkin menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa, entah kenapa baginya jawaban Shino saat itu terdengar bagaikan sebuah lelucon.

"Bagaimana dengan sebaliknya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sousuke yang membunuhku?" Pertanyaan itu... bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Setiap sisinya mampu membuat dada Shino serasa ditancap oleh bilah tajam yang tak nampak ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku..." tak ada satu jawabanpun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat itu. Ia hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan singkat tersebut, namun dengan jawaban yang seperti apa? Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Sousuke sampai membunuh Ao? Apa ia juga harus menebas Sousuke? Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi... tapi jika begitu, maka Ao...?

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Shino. Ternyata kau memang belum bisa memilih untuk berada di pihak siapa." Ucapan itu memanggil kembali kesadarannya menuju dunia nyata. Shino tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya makin tak tenang ketika mendengar komentar Ao barusan. Rasa tak tenang yang mengancam, hingga membuat ia tak mampu lagi mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku selalu ada di pihak Sousuke!" serunya dengan suara keras, penuh dengan emosi. Ao sejenak hanya menatap Shino dengan wajah datar, sebelum kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kau yakin? Kutanya kembali, berada di pihak siapa kau saat ini?"

"Aku akan selalu ada di pihak Sousuke!"

Keheningan melanda keduanya selama beberapa saat. Tak terdengar suara apapun, hingga suara angin malam yang berhembus kini bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

"Aku selalu iri pada Sousuke yang bisa ada di sampingmu," Ao kembali memulai percakapan diantara mereka. "Tapi, yah... untuk saat ini akan kubiarkan terlebih dahulu," Ao berbalik memunggungi Shino dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu dulu! Ao!" Tapi Ao tak mendengarkannya, dan dengan gerakan yang lincah, sang bayangan Sousuke itu berhasil melompat naik ke atap dan hilang dengan cepatnya. Meninggalkan Shino kembali seorang diri yang hanya bisa berdiam diri saat ini. Menatap kosong pada langit malam begitu saja. Sial, karena pertanyaan bodoh yang dia ajukan, Shino sampai lupa untuk meminta kembali _tama _milik Sousuke!

"_Kau yakin? Kutanya kembali, berada di pihak siapa kau saat ini?"_

Tidak... ia masih tidak tahu. Pertanyaan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Bukankah, ia berada di pihak Sousuke? Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya dengan jelas! Tapi kenapa? kenapa ada perasaan kosong yang menyeruak dalam hatinya ketika Ao pergi? Ia merasa ditinggalkan. Merasa seorang diri di tengah dunia yang luas ini. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, perasaannya tak tenang. Seakan-akan ia takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Kemana Ao akan pergi kali ini? Kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi?

**'**_Ao... Ao... Ao...__**'**_

Dalam hati ia terus mengulang nama itu layaknya sebuah mantra. Seakan-akan Ao akan kembali ke tempat itu jika ia terus memanggilnya. Jika begitu, kenapa tak memanggilnya dengan suara lantang? Karena ia takut. Takut jika Ao kembali menyuruhnya untuk memilih, dan ia tetap tak bisa memutuskan untuk berada di pihak siapa.

**'**_Ao...__**'**_

"Shino?"

Dan suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Shino berbalik, menatap sosok Sousuke yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh keheranan. Dengan wajah yang sama, suara yang sama, serta ingatan yang sama, mereka selalu bisa menghancurkan keyakinan Shino.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Kupikir kau sudah ada di kamar," Shino tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika ia tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Sousuke, menabrak pemuda itu dengan cukup keras, dan memeluknya erat. Membuat pemuda beriris biru itu amat kebingungan akibat ulahnya. "Shino, ada apa?"

"...ini... saja..." jawabannya berupa bisikan yang tak terdengar jelas sama sekali.

"Huh?"

"Biarkan seperti ini... sebentar saja..."

Sousuke hanya bisa terpaku ketika merasakan pundak kecil dalam dekapannya bergetar, dan terdengar pula suara terisak yang cukup pelan. Apakah Shino menangis? Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat pemuda mungil ini menangis secara tiba-tiba. Terakhir ia tahu Shino menangis, adalah ketika ia berpura-pura melupakan ucapan mereka di masa lalu. Sousuke memang tak mengerti, tapi ia memilih untuk tak bertanya. Ia hanya balas memeluk Shino, berharap apa yang ia lakukan ini bisa menenangkan pemuda mungil itu. Karena air mata Shino adalah hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Sinar bulan membuat sepasang iris berbeda warna itu berkilat tajam, namun indah di saat yang bersamaan. senyuman terlukis di wajahnya ketika menatap kedua orang itu dari kejauhan. Ya, ia tahu belum saatnya untuk menyerah, karena sampai saat inipun Shino masih belum membuat keputusan. Ia belum kalah, dan Sousuke yang kini ada di samping Shino juga belum pasti akan menang. Masih banyak kesempatan lainnya. Dan dengan senyuman misterius yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, ia melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain, lalu hilang ditelan gelapnya langit malam.

Bulan purnama yang bergantung di langit malam ini, menjadi saksi atas segalanya...

**.**

**.**

"_**Kebebasan **__—ialah bebas untuk menentukan__** pilihan **__kita sendiri__**."**_

**.**

* * *

— **FIN —**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** Happy Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5! Tunjukkan bahwa Fujoshi dan Fudanshi berjaya! Tunjukkan bahwa Fujoshi dan Fudanshi bergaya! **MERDEKA! \(^w^)/**

Syukurlah tahun ini saya masih bisa kembali berpartisipasi dalam event bergengsi ini. Kenapa saya pilih alur cerita semacam ini? Karena sesuai yang saya tuliskan di atas: "Kebebasan —ialah bebas untuk menentukan pilihan kita sendiri". Semoga cocok dengan tema FID#5 tahun ini, yaitu _"Freedom"_. Dan mohon maaf cerita di atas alurnya —oh, sangat ancur! **TT^TT**

Belum lagi _character_nya juga pada OOC. Terutama Shino yang plin-plan dan lagi ngegalau itu. _Setting_ yang saya gunakan adalah kepulangan mereka setelah menyelesaikan kasus Yanahime. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena mengotori fandom Hakkenden yang masih suci ini dengan karya saya yang tak bermutu.

Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ada typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Silahkan tinggalkan review ataupun flame sesuka anda! **^w^**

* * *

_'Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made with the _**_heart_**_... not by _**_hatred_**_...'_

_By_

**_Hanabi Kaori_**


End file.
